Black Harlequin Wayne
Lore The victims of Wayne, the elusive, murderous jester, have been found in all corners of the world. Of the few witnesses, none have been able to comprehend his mysterious powers. He can walk on walls, disappear in the blink of an eye, and will not die even in split in two. He carries out his assassinations by suddenly appearing behind his target and slitting their throat. After every bloody death, he will let out an eerie, arrogant laugh. Acquisition Added on September 17, 2013 as a part of Unstoppable Cataclysm Card Pack. * Available in LCP. Name Origin Wayne is an English masculine name of Old English origin; the meaning is "wagon builder; wagon driver; cart maker, carter". From an occupational surname meaning "wagon maker", derived from Old English word waegen with the meaning "cart, wagon". [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harlequin Harlequin] is a comic servant characters from the Italian Commedia dell'arte. The Harlequin is characterized by his chequered costume; his role is that of a light-hearted, nimble and astute servant, often acting to thwart the plans of his master, and pursuing his own love interest, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colombina Colombina], with wit and resourcefulness, often competing with the sterner and melancholic [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pierrot Pierrot]. Harlequin inherits his physical agility and his trickster qualities, as well as his name, from a mischievous "devil" or "demon" character in popular medieval French passion plays passion plays. The name originates with an Old French term herlequin, hellequin. Troop of demons were led by a masked, club-wielding giant and they were known as familia herlequin. This medieval French version of the Germanic [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_Hunt Wild Hunt] (Mesnée d'Hellequin), has been connected to the English figure of Herla cyning ("host-king"). Hellequin was depicted a black-faced emissary of the devil, roaming the countryside with a group of demons chasing the damned souls of evil people to Hell. The physical appearance of Hellequin offers an explanation for the traditional colours of Harlequin's red-and-black mask. Additional Info Probably his name ans skill led to three characters of comic [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_%28comic_book%29 Batman]: * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harley_Quinn Harley Quinn] is a super villain, as suggested by her name (a play on the word "harlequin"), she is clad in the manner of a traditional harlequin jester. The character is a frequent accomplice and girlfriend of Batman's nemesis the Joker. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joker_%28comics%29 Joker] is a super villain, portrayed as a criminal mastermind; introduced as a psychopath with a warped, sadistic sense of humor. The most common story is where he falls into a tank of chemical waste which bleaches his skin white, turns his hair green and his lips bright red; the resulting disfigurement drives him insane. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman Batman] is a superhero, the secret identity of Bruce Wayne, an American billionaire, industrialist, and philanthropist. He does not possess any superpowers; he makes use of intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, martial arts skills, an indomitable will, fear, and intimidation in his continuous war on crime. **Artwork by Jiefeng Jiao. Category:Water Category:Rare Category:Water Rare Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Unstoppable Cataclysm Category:LCP Category:Artist: Jiefeng Jiao